To discharge the energy generated in wind turbines, as well as for other operational purposes such as control, monitoring and the like, cables extending though the tower into the nacelle must be reliably fastened to the appropriate supporting structures, in particular to the tower segments. Fastenings with clamp-like main bodies in which inserted cables can be secured are typically used for this purpose. Fixing systems of this kind in which a corresponding number of screwing procedures must also be carried out, require a high degree of assembly expenditure. This expenditure applies in particular to the fastening of cables that must be routed from below, through the tower to the nacelle and connected to the generator unit. In the case of conventional wind turbines, this generator unit may need to be rotated together with the nacelle for up to three turns before the nacelle is steered back. For the cables to be able to make this movement as well, they are routed over a cable loop hanging in the tower. To prevent the cables from rubbing against one another during the rotational movements, the cables must be kept at a distance here. Cables are therefore typically held by a round supporting structure, for example in the form of a tubular piece, around which the cables are distributed and fastened using simple clamps. Mountings of this kind are costly and tedious.